Black Rain
by Kreyana
Summary: No matter what, Naruto would always chase him. SasuNaru; for D. Genesis.


**Black Rain**  
By Kreyana

**Note**:  
So, let's see… The other night, after having looked around at D. Genesis' SasuNaru community and then going to bed, I was hit with an idea. The full thing played out in my mind before I decided that I couldn't chance losing it by the time morning came. So after having lain around in bed for somewhere around an hour, I ran off to my computer. And this is what resulted, not _exactly_ verbatim from what I'd mentally written (that happens when you don't get to it immediately) it is close enough. Also doesn't really follow any point in the series, just assume it takes place on a rainy Konoha night when Naruto's 16ish.

And because she was ultimately responsible for this little thingie, **I'm dedicating it to D. Genesis**. (Amazingly, the original upload deleted her sn... what's with _that_?)

Now, the majority of this is in its original format. I only went over it (as I honestly usually do) to make sure it made sense, and fix up some odd phrasing that I might find. As far as the edits for this one, only really shifted a few words and whatnot, nothing major.

**Summary:**  
_No matter what,_ _Naruto would always chase him. SasuNaru; for D. Genesis._

**Warnings:**  
Artistically presented Adult Situations between two males…

**Disclaimer:**  
These things suck, and should be included on each story page _by the website _and not us, in my honest opinion. We know we don't own it. Our readers know we don't own it. So do us all a favor, and add a stupid little disclaimer footnote to the site!

* * *

**Started:** August 28, 2012; 5:09am.

**Finished:** August 28, 2012; 6:36am.

**Words:**1,564 (edited: 1,569)

* * *

Rain was trying its absolute hardest to flood the Hidden Village, Konoha. With the rumbling thunder and spikes of Lightning, the young blond genin was damn well happy he wasn't out in that mess. Instead, he was in his warm(ish), comfy(ish) little apartment, wishing like hell that he had a TV so that he wasn't so damn _BORED_. The best he could do was sit on his hard floor while he went over scrolls.

With a miserable sigh, Uzumaki Naruto slumped back against the wall, sitting with his left arm propped on the corresponding knee (his right leg folded half-lotus in front of him) and staring out at that flood.

Lightning flashed again, briefly illuminating a figure outside of his window. At first, Naruto was filled with indescribable rage that someone would dare to peek in his little apartment, let alone _want_ to – until his mind fully registered what he had seen.

Sasuke.

_Sasuke!_ The figure was covered in a heavy, dark cloak and soaked to the bone, but he could still see the face – and that face had been _Sasuke's_.

Naruto didn't even think about it, before he leapt to his feet, snatched up his weapon satchel and secured it to his shorts. He almost simultaneously snagged a dark cloak (conveniently lying closer than his orange coat), opened his window, and hook-flipped up onto the roof. Landing in a crouch, Naruto looked around.

Sasuke stood, staring back at him from a few rooftops away. The blond took off, running and hopping along shingles to catch his friend. But as soon as Naruto had made his first movement, Sasuke had as well.

The blond ended up following him right out of the village, staying on his trail and mimicking him almost like a shadow.

He, unfortunately, lost track of the lost nin in the woods; but that would hardly discourage the blond. Naruto pushed on, looking about until he came to a small shack. Even though the building was dark, Naruto knocked at the door, his breath slightly labored from the run, and his form drenched. He pushed open the door and stepped in, looking around.

"Sasuke?"

The shack was pretty much a single room, like his apartment. Bed along the far wall, desk to the left by the window. One door (in additional to the front entrance) on the right that was wide open to the little bathroom. Naruto's breathing calmed as he looked at the small, dark space. The only sounds around him were his own – breath and light heart beat – and the rain and wind outside, and splattering of droplets that fell from his clothes.

There was one new sound, though; a very slight noise to accompany the sudden sense that he wasn't alone, and Naruto turned.

He came face-to-face with the one he'd chased – the only one he'd be willing to chase through a storm he'd previously been glad to be clear of.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto suddenly found himself pushed roughly against the wall behind him by a pale hand to his chest. Before he could do more than gasp, that hand slithered down to curl around his hip, its twin planting firmly against the wall next to his head, and Sasuke pressed close, lips devouring Naruto's, and tongue plundering his mouth. He let out a surprised sound, hands curling in the wet fabric at Sasuke's chest. Naruto responded to the kiss, his sapphire gaze sliding shut – Sasuke's already was – and a thrilling shiver running down his spine.

When Sasuke broke the kiss, he rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily as Naruto panted like hell to try and catch his own breath. "Naruto," his name was breathed across his lips, barely an inch apart.

"Sasuke, what–" he was interrupted as, again, the raven stole his lips, and he let out a light moan. In response, Sasuke shifted, pressed their hips together (and, thus, Naruto further into the wall), and wrought a longer moan from the blond as their arousals ground together.

Naruto hardly knew how he found himself on the bed, after that. One moment they were hot-and-heavy at the wall, and the next half-naked and horizontal. Or, he was. He panted heavily, blue eyes watching with burning lust as Sasuke quickly peeled rain-sticky cloth from his body. And as he became nude, Naruto, of course, struggled to be rid of his pants. He didn't care that what was happening, _shouldn't_be. Sasuke was there, and Sasuke wanted him like he wanted Sasuke, and _Sasuke was __**there**__!_

He lightly gasped at the sudden feel of flesh-on-flesh, and curled his arms around the other's shoulders, meeting him kiss-for-kiss as Sasuke feathered touches along his sides and hips. There was the light sound of a cap popping, but it was mostly hidden by a roll of thunder and an increase of rain. He didn't think of it at all until slick, cool fingers met the burning skin of his lower regions and Naruto gasped in a breath, again, effectively breaking the kiss.

Sasuke panted above him, gaze locked with his and finger idly circling, ducking against, and swirling over Naruto's entrance. The blond swallowed, inhaled, and closed his eyes, pulling Sasuke back into another kiss.

The finger breached, and he fought like hell not to tense.

The feeling was strange, yeah, and a bit uncomfortable. But as Sasuke worked the digit and plundered his mouth, nipped his lips, Naruto began to release small, movement-synced moans. He held his breath at the sudden addition of a second finger and their combined stretching movements, but grew used to it much faster.

When the fingers were replaced with something very different, Naruto couldn't _not _tense. He stiffened, and he curled short nails into Sasuke's shoulders, and he listened to the raven's quiet, comforting sounds, and focused on the soft petting of his side, his hip. And when he was okay, he arched his hips up once, curled the left leg over a pale waist. Sasuke kissed him again as he started to move, short, slow movements melting into moans and a faster pace. More, and more, and Sasuke's right hand gripped Naruto's left hip tighter as he moved harder and even faster, and Naruto tilted his head back to moan and gasp to the ceiling.

He curled his nails into the pale flesh again, wrapped both legs around pale hips, and thoroughly enjoyed the devouring lips at his neck, and the body that sought so desperately to work him right through that old mattress.

"S- sas… Sasu… ke!" he half-panted and half-cried out his lover's name as immense pleasure coursed through his blood, running from nerve to nerve and washing him in a toe-curling, shuddering bliss that then raked through him, again, at his lover's own completion. They settled, somewhat boneless, with Sasuke propped on his forearms above Naruto, forehead against his shoulder and breathe puffing cooling air against his damp skin.

They were together that night not once, nor twice, but _three_ times before the genin was completely worn out of energy. He drifted into a blissful, content sleep, curled up to Sasuke's side, and to the feel of the raven's fingers lightly combing through warm, damp blond not-so-spiky spikes.

When Naruto woke up, it was still dark, and still raining; but the moon shone clearly enough through the western window, and was still capable of illuminating the small room. He could feel that he was alone, and upon looking around, there was no sight of Sasuke. The only sign that he had even been there at all, were three items on the desk. Naruto slowly pushed up to better see – a dark rose and a parchment, tacked to the desk surface with a kunai.

He rose from the bed – beyond careless of his nudity – and immediately let out a strangled gasp/cry at the burning pain that seared through his backside. Biting his lip, Naruto slowly hobbled the few paces to the desk, a grunt and occasional whimper slipping from his throat. Grasping the kunai, he yanked it out (and was rather irritated at the resulting, radiating spike of pain in his ass,) and picked up the message.

_Don't look for me_.

Short and to the point, and something Sasuke was perfectly aware that Naruto wouldn't heed. He was almost surprised the raven had even tried.

Naruto then smirked at the irony before him. A Romantic Gesture, beside an Asshole Message?

Sasuke. Definitely.

The blond genin picked up the rose next, lifting the delicate, deep red petals to his nose and inhaling its soft fragrance; lightly ran the petals over his smiling lips, with a distant look to his eye, and mind drifting away. After a moment, he blinked fantasy away and set the items back down. He quickly used the wash room, redressed in uncomfortably cold and wet clothing. Noticed he'd been so consumed with _Sasuke_ that he'd completely foregone his sandals.

He folded the note and thrust the kunai through it to not chance mistaking it for his own, adding it to the weapon pouch before he grabbed the rose and took off into the rain once more; back to Konoha.

A grin stretched his lips the whole way home, the dulling pain a lingering reminder that, _yes,_ _Sasuke had been there, _and pushed to the back of his mind.

Uchiha Sasuke could run all he wanted, but he should know better.

Uzumaki Naruto would always chase.

* * *

Whoo, I just had to get my ass out of bed and write that before it went away. Now that I'm done, it's time to crash.

**Additional Note:  
**I honestly loathe that they don't upload .docs the exact way they appear when the writer made the file... :/ this formatting actually kinda looks like crap, compared. Especially since the lines aren't cooperating. Neither does this supposed "shift+enter single line break" thing, since saving keeps resetting it! Ugh.


End file.
